


Alternatives to Napping

by orphan_account



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Linhardt only falls asleep twice during his wedding day.





	Alternatives to Napping

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to my beta, for being so helpful with my fics and even going the extra mile to look into the ships I'm writing when it's out of their fandoms. I am incredibly lucky to have them.

Linhardt only falls asleep twice during his wedding day, and neither time is during the ceremony itself. Byleth considers this to be a small miracle, and ignores the concerned looks they get when his new husband dozes on his shoulder through the reception.

He’s entirely awake by the time they make it to their quarters, though.

“That took altogether too long,” Linhardt complains while he undresses. Byleth pauses in removing his own finery to watch. After a moment, Linhardt notices he’s being observed.

“Well?” he asks, and Byleth takes that invitation for what it is. He closes the last step between them and cups his husband’s face in his hands, kissing him until his breath hitches. When they part, Linhardt is flushed and visibly dazed.

Byleth smiles.

“_Oh_,” Linhardt sighs, and kisses him again. He’s hard already, and Byleth puts a hand on his hip, encouraging him to grind against him. Linhardt’s hands fist into the clothing Byleth neglected to remove and he makes a soft, eager sound.

“Want to lay down?” Byleth asks, and Linhardt laughs.

“What kind of question is that?”

“Hmm. And you’re sure you won’t fall asleep?”

Linhardt looks offended for a split second, until he catches the playful glint in Byleth’s eyes. Arousal must be distracting him; he’s usually faster on the uptake than that. “I don’t particularly feel like napping at the moment.”

“Oh? Is there something else you’d rather do?” Byleth asks, and before Linhardt can answer, Byleth lifts him off the floor and drops him on his back on the bed. He knows immediately that it was a good move. Linhardt abandons whatever quip he was going to make to grab Byleth and try to pull him down on top of himself.

Byleth goes with it, and takes advantage of having the high ground to get a hand into his husband’s trousers. The response is better than he expected-- Linhardt’s whole body shudders and his hips come up off the bed.

Byleth hums his approval and starts stroking, paying close attention to how his husband gasps and squirms to puzzle out what feels best.

“Byleth,” Linhardt finally groans, when Byleth starts rubbing his thumb along the head of his cock. “Stop teasing and take your pants off.”

Byleth smiles and leans forward to kiss him.

“As long as you’re certain you wouldn’t rather nap.”

Linhardt makes an undignified sound and pulls him down into another kiss.

“If you’re truly so concerned, allow me to prove it to you.”


End file.
